


A Way to a Crazy Girl's Heart is to Believe Her

by TheWritingPrisoner



Series: The Fifth Archangel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Meg is acting like a school girl with a crush, Meg is comforting, Meg is dating, OFC - Freeform, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, The rape is only alluded to, cuteness, very slight sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9009601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingPrisoner/pseuds/TheWritingPrisoner
Summary: This takes part in Making it Right between end of chapter 8 and the beginning of chapter 11. Meg's been working in the hospital only two weeks and already she's a crowd favorite. But when an abused and seeming out of her mind, but completely gorgeous, girl comes kicking and screaming into her life Meg's world is going to be turned upside down.Suzen Wyatt seems to be like any other mental patient. But somethings don't add up. Like how did she get all of those bruises even though she was tied down? Or who is this man that it seems no one can see but Meg and Suzen? Is this young woman as crazy as she seems, or is something darker going on?Either way Meg will get to the bottom of it one way or the other, and maybe just get her heart stolen in the process.





	1. "I'm not crazy" Says the Crazy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> It's un-betaed so all mistakes are mine. All the supernatural characters belong the CW and Erik Kripke. All OCs are mine though. I'll try to update regularly. I may even get it all published before Christmas.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Meg had been there two weeks. She was surprised in herself how fast she got comfortable. Cas was comatose but she had pulled some strings to keep him in her ward. Even though he was the only reason she was here in the first place, the demon had no problem taking care of the other patients. Something deep inside her, so deep she thought it was gone forever, begged her to take care of the humans. Most of the patients were abandoned by their families and they had no one but the doctors, nurses, and the orderlies to keep them from being swallowed by their own minds. She could relate.

She wouldn’t say it was empathy; she was still a demon, blackened and thorned, but her time around the now broken angel had lessened her sharper edges and brightened up her soul. She knew she felt something, that wasn’t the greed, bloodlust, and hate her kind was known for, for the broken people she took care of. Something beyond interest and amusement.

Not to say there wasn’t amusement, became that came in abundance. Unlike the rest of the staff Meg could and even loved handling the violent and abusive patients. There was something about a human that was already so broken but still fought that pulled her blackened soul in. It was a will to survive and live in any form they could. It also helped that she was the only one who could take care of a violent patient when they were having an episode on her own. It’s made her quite popular in the lounge. Biters, kickers, and spitters; they were her’s, and surprisingly they saw her as theirs, and she enjoys it immensely.

She didn’t treat them as any less than what they were, so she sassed them right back when they attacked her, or bad mouthed her; holding them down until she could get a needle in them. It was interesting that if any patient started to act up the other staff would immediately turn to her for guidance. She became a kind of savior because the patients knew she could dish back out anything they served. Sometimes all she would have to do is walk into a room and the person would settle down. What surprised her the most was that it wasn’t that they feared her; as one patient said ‘you make them go away, I think they’re scared of you,’. It seemed she was the cure to madness. She chuckled a little at the thought.

She was starting to enjoy the job, she found people who weren’t out just for themselves but weren’t goody too shoes either. That was when _she_ walked in. Well more like was dragged in.

The girl, she must have been only 22, had long curly blonde hair that was a tangled mess, her eyes were sunken into her head and her cheeks were hallow, but the most prominent feature was her beaten body. Her right eye was swollen shut and badly bruised, her lip was healing from what looked like a nasty left hook, there was bruising around her neck, arms and Meg was willing to bet her legs, if the female orderlies were anything to go by.

“Get off me!” she screamed, twisting and contorting her body, trying to get out of their hold, “I’m not crazy! I’m not crazy! He’s right there!” she was able to pull an arm from one of the orderlies hold and point behind Meg. The demon swung around and looked. Standing at the end of the hallway was a tall man, maybe an inch shorter than Dean, with short black hair shaved into a mohawk, a thick beard, and a creepily pleased grin on his face. It reminded her of Alistair when someone else tortured her and he watched. The man wouldn’t take his eyes off the girl as she struggled against the staff.

“Yeah, yeah, Suzen. Of course he is,” one the them said and Meg swung back to look at them in confusion.

“No he’s really there. Can’t anyone see him!?” Suzen said throwing her weight and trying to break the orderlies’ hold. It didn’t work.

“Hey Meg, we could use some help,” one of the girls panted and Meg recognized her as Angela, Cas’s nurse. Meg nodded mutely and came up behind Angela and the three-other woman.

“Let go of her girls, I’ve got her. Got get her something to calm down.” They gave her a doubting looking but let go.

“Your problem Meg,” Angela said and stepped back quickly. Before the girl could even realize she was free Meg was behind her and slipping her arms to lock around the girl until her back was pressed up against Meg’s front tightly.

“No!” she screamed again and tried to struggled but Meg’s iron hold didn’t budge an inch, “I’m _not_ crazy! Would someone just listen to me?”

“Calm down sweet cheeks,” Meg whispered in her ear, “fighting right now won’t help you. You’ll just hurt yourself.” Suzen struggled for another minute as Meg dragged her toward the empty room, her long legs kicking out and trying to trip Meg up but the demon kept her balance, but just barely. Finally, her body laxed and Meg smiled a little.

“That’s right sweetheart, you’re okay.” Meg said and dragged her into the room. Angela followed behind her with a syringe and Meg kept a hold on Suzen as Angela pulled her pants down and injected her. Meg was right, her hips had deep hand prints on them. She looked sadly down as the girl slumped in her arms. She laid her gently on the bed, making sure to keep her off her bruises as much as she could.

Angela let out a breath of relief as Meg pulled back once the cuffs were attached. They both stared at the girl for a minute before Meg spoke.

“So, what’s her story?” Angela smirked, knowing Meg’s curiosity would peak. She walked out and came back a minute later with the girl’s chart.

“Suzen Wyatt, 22. Diagnosis: schizophrenia, psychotic depression, suicidal ideation, possible Munchhausen syndrome.” Meg raised her eyebrows and looked over the girl. Wow. Now that she wasn’t struggling she saw the bandages on her arms. She was gorgeous, under all the bruising.

“What about the bruising?” she asked.

“Did them to herself,” Angela said with a smirk, “Doc said she shows signs of rape. They found her tied to a bed in an abandoned factory. Looking even more messed up than she is now. Police said they thought it was a kidnapping until they talked to the neighbor. Get this?” Meg looked at her with interest.

“The neighbor said she was screaming at someone all night long. Then the next day she came out already looked beat up and in her nightgown. But she hadn’t had a visitor in months. And she walked out of the house alone. She got into her car and drove off. Then the DNA results came back and there was nothin’, just her’s.” Angela looked over Suzen again,

“Poor thing did it to herself.” She shook her head in sympathy and walked away. Meg just stood there for a second. Well it looks like things just got even more interesting.


	2. Encounter of the Ghost Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update in mere hours? Oh my! So heres the next chapter, I don't know how long this fic is going to be but it shouldn't be too long. Hope you all like it. Happy Holidays!

The next time Meg saw her she was making her rounds. Cas still wasn’t responding and she had other people who she had to look in on. What brought her to the girl’s room was the screaming. Suzen was curled on the bed, her hands over her ears as the man from earlier yelled at her.

“You stupid bitch! You had one thing you needed to do, that was all. But no!” he walked forward a step and Suzen coward even more into herself. Meg couldn’t move, she couldn’t talk, she couldn’t even breath. She was transfixed by the sight. She didn’t know if her own mind had finally cracked and she was seeing another patient’s hallucination or if something darker was happening here.

“You just had to keep screaming. We were having so much _fun_. Then you had to go a ruin it. You useless piece of shit!” The man raised his hand and slapped Suzen hard across the face, causing the thin girl to tumbled out of bed and on to the floor. The man proceeded to start kicking her, throwing insults at her. It was the tear streaked face and whimper of pain that finally shocked Meg out of her trance. She knocked loudly on the door and opened it.

The man had stopped and looked up. That same evil grin crossed his face. He stepped back and leaned up against the corner. Silent, for now. Meg noticed that he looked strangely pale.

“Hello Suzen,” Meg said in a soothing voice, “how are we doing today?” She pulled the girl’s paperwork out for the bottom of her stack and pretended to look though it but really, she was watching the girl and the man closely. Suzen whimpered again and slowly sat up, holding her ribs. She glanced at the man in the corner and he glared darkly at her, she quickly averted her gaze.

“I fell off the bed,” she said and Meg frowned. That was odd behavior. Why cover it up? Sometimes humans were so confusing.

“Really?” she asked with false chipperness, “how about I take a look? Make sure you didn’t hurt yourself.” Suzen glanced from the man in the corner to Meg’s gentle smile. Meg was trying to not scare the girl away. She needed answers, if something supernatural was happen in the hospital that could threaten Cas, she needed to know. After a tense minute Suzen finally nodded and Meg walked over to her to help her stand.

“Just sit down and I’ll take a look, alright?” Suzen again glanced at the man and Meg followed her gaze, pretending not to see anything. The man was glared at the both of them but he didn’t move, he just nodded to Suzen. Suzen looked up at her and nodded. Meg sent her a small smile and touched the edges of her shirt.

“Can I lift your shirt?” she asked. Something twisted inside her; why the hell was she asking consent!? She was a demon for Lucifer’s sake! Their whole shtick was not asking for consent and just taking whatever they wanted. So why in the name of Hell was she suddenly being kind and considerate to this girl? _She was just a human. Another lowly, sick, broken human._ She tried to tell herself but part of her didn’t quiet believe it.

Suzen’s eyes had widen and she stared at Meg for a minute before nodding almost shyly. Meg shook herself and pulled on the knowledge of being a healer so long ago. She gently pulled Suzen’s shirt up, but not all the way, just under her breasts. Already there was bruising forming from where the man had kicked her. Meg brushed her fingers, feather light, against the girl’s ribs; looking for breaks or cracks. Suzen still flinched. It seemed she had gotten here in time, there was no damage other than heavy bruising. This answered at least one of her questions.

Suzen hadn’t done this to herself, there was no way she could have. That means that whoever that man is, he’s very real and very dangerous. Meg sighed and for the first time in a long time wished for the Winchesters. They would be able to figure this out. They would know what to do. She looked into the girl’s face with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you sure you _just_ fell off the bed? This looks pretty bad for just a short fall.”

“Don’t tell her anything you skank.” The man said behind them and it took everything in the demon to not turn around and glare at him. Suzen flinched anyway.

“Remember, it’s our secret.” The sickly-sweet tones send a shiver down Meg’s spine. It was like Alistair all over again.

“N-no, just fell.” Suzen said pulling her shirt out of Meg’s grip. Meg turned her attention back to the girl. She watched her closely.

“Alright,” she said after a second. She stepped back and looked over the chart again.

“How are you feeling otherwise?” Suzen’s eyes again darted from the man and back again.

“Fine.” She said shortly and Meg realized that with the man still in the room she wasn’t going to get anything out of the girl, so she put on her signature fake smile and nodded.

“Good, good. Well, I’ll be back later to check on you again alright?” Suzen nodded, not looking at her. Meg sighed softly and left the room, closing the door behind her. There was at least one thing she could do. She could research.


	3. Meg Digs a Hole and Gains New Respect for the Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. I hope everyone who celebrates Christmas had a good one and for those who don't I hope you have a good holiday. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Usually the demon would give any of her spare time to watch over Castiel, but now that there were more pressing matters than a comatose angel she was using it to figure out more about the girl. Something was definitely off about this whole thing and Meg didn’t like not knowing things, especially things that could come to bite her in the ass. So, she broke into the doctor’s office and grabbed the girl’s file.

She took it back, and while watching Cas, read through it. It was a very interesting read. Turns out the girl’s sycosis started to show up right after her military boyfriend got jumped and died. The file said she started saying she could still see him around the house sometimes. Her doctors at the time didn’t think anything of it, chalking it up to grief, but then she stopped coming to see them. Finally, her neighbor reported not seeing her for a few days after leaving covered in bruises and in her sleep clothes.

Meg huffed and leaned back. There wasn’t much there she didn’t already know. Only new information was that all this seemed to be connected to her boyfriend. She needed to find out more about him. But she couldn’t leave Cas alone. The demon sighed and chewed on her lip. She need a computer or a phone with internet. She decided the next time she was on break she would quickly run to the store and get herself a new phone.

Her plan didn’t go quite like she expected. The next day one of the nurses found Suzen passed out with a gash across her forehead and even more bruises. No one could figure out how this girl, who was _maybe_ 120 pounds wet, could cause herself so much damage. They decided to put her under observation and keep her strapped down. They had to put someone in charge of making sure she was safe and Meg was up, especially since Suzen was a surprisingly violent patient.

The demon sighed loudly and grabbed some magazines and set herself up for a long day. She sat in the chair at the table as Suzen tried to break out of her restraints. The man was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m _not_ crazy!” she yelled, “why won’t anyone _listen_ to me?”

“Sweetheart, calm down,” Meg said, looked over at the struggling blonde and trying to make the screaming girl calm down, “no one’s going to believe you if you keep screaming about ‘not being crazy’.” Suzen stopped and looked over at her.

“Please believe me, I’m not crazy,” she begged. Meg looked at her for a moment before putting her magazine down and turning to looked at her, giving the blonde her full attention.

“Let’s say for the moment I was likely to believe you, what are you seeing?” Suzen relaxed and stared at her with big blue eyes. She wet her lips and suddenly looked very small and confused, like she never believed anyone would give her the benefit of the doubt. Meg found it fascinating.

“My fiancé, Clyde, died a year ago.” She said slowly. She struggled against her restraints again as if trying to pull into herself but they wouldn’t let her. She sighed and collapsed back onto the bed, looking up at the stained ceiling.

“I, he,” she struggled with words and Meg took pity on her. The brunette got up and walked over to the human’s bed. She sat down gently beside her and put a comforting hand over Suzen’s.

“He beat you,” she said softly. The demon was surprised with how kind and gently she was being. Kind and gentle and demon didn’t go together, but she wasn’t faking it. She genuinely wanted the put the girl at ease. Suzen nodded but couldn’t look at Meg’s face.

“He was a military man in a family of military men. Woman were supposed to act a certain way and when they didn’t they deserved to be punished.” Suzen said in almost a whisper. Meg nodded again and looked at the girl sadly.

“I knew it was wrong,” Suzen continued, her eyes far off, “but he was my high school sweetheart. We’d been together since it seemed forever. I’d never been in another relationship before. My parents are across the country and we haven’t spoken since Clyde and I moved here so he could be closer to the base.” She shuttered and Meg watched her. This was one of the reason she hated humans so much. The things they could do to each other, even before going to Hell. She squeezed Suzen’s hand and the girl turned to look at her.

“Tell me about more recently.” Suzen nodded and swallowed.

“Clyde came back from base, he’d been getting drunk most nights and hitting me. It seemed everything I did was wrong. That night I was planning to finally leave him, my bags were packed and everything.” Susie smiled a little but then it fell.

“He almost killed me.” Meg sucked a breath in and Susie chuckled.

“I guess I kind of deserved it,”

“No, no you didn’t.” Meg interrupted, “nothing you could have done unless you attacked him made you deserve this.” Suzen looked at her like she didn’t quite believe her and Meg knew it would be a long road. She started at that thought and realized she planned to help this girl, maybe even after whatever the hell was happening was taken care of.

“Suzen,” she started.

“Susie, please. I don’t like Suzen.” Susie interrupted and Meg smiled a little.

“Susie then, it’s a very pretty name.” Susie blushed. Meg almost felt like she was having an out of body experience. She was never this nice. What was it about this broken girl that made her want to try and be more human? Meg shook her head mentally and continued with her previous line of thought.

“Susie,” she said seriously, “he was in the wrong. You didn’t deserve to be hit.” Susie smiled ruefully.

“It seems you aren’t the only one who thought that. Some guys from the base heard about me in the hospital and cornered Clyde. He didn’t come out.” she paused and swallowed hard.

“After I got out of the hospital I packed what I could carry and sold the old house and moved up here. Found a nice little house away from other neighbors. The only person who sees me was Mrs. Robertson who lives down the lane. I was good for a while. But then I started to hear his voice again,” she shivered.

“It wasn’t so bad at first, he sounded like he did back in high school. Nice, kind, gentle. But then I started to see him and once he realized I could see him, he started again. It’s only gotten worse. He didn’t like me going to work and leaving the house so,” a tear tracked its way down her bruised and bludgeoned face, “He told me he would set the house on fire if I didn’t come with him. And well, you know the rest.” She looked away and let more tears to fall.

“I just want it to stop,” she said through her tears. Meg squeezed her hand gently. She had a pretty good idea what she was dealing with now.

“Susie.” She said softly.

“Hm” the blonde said turning to look at her with red rimmed eyes.

“I believe you.” Meg said. By the sound of it Susie was somehow being haunted by a ghost. But she needed more information. Susie’s eyes shone with hope.

“You do?” she breathed. Meg nodded.

“I just need a little more information.” Susie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she nodded.

“Okay? What?”

“Where was Clyde buried?” Meg asked. Susie looked at her like she was the crazy one.

“Rose Hill Cemetery. Why?” Meg glanced at the clock and was relieved to see it was almost time to change rounds.

“Don’t worry Susie, all this will be over soon.” She said instead of answering the blonde. Susie looked even more confused as Meg got up.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Meg turned back toward her with a small smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back by morning. Try not to cause any trouble with the nurses, okay?” Meg sent her a wink before walking out the door and heading toward the nurses’ station.

“Hey Margret,” she said approaching the old head nurse.

“Hello Meg,” the woman said with a smile, “what can I do for you sweetie?”

“I need to get off early, somethings come up. Family stuff, you know how it is.” Margret nodded and looked over the computer with aging eyes.

“Alright, I think I can let you slid just this once. Are you coming back for your night shift?” Meg shook her head.

“Not tonight, though I should be back by tomorrow.”

“Okay, well hope everything goes well. You have a good night Meg.” Meg nodded to the woman and made her way to the locker rooms, nodding to other staff as she went. _If this bastard thought he would have an easy afterlife he was dead wrong._ She thought and then chuckled at her unintentional joke. She changed quickly and checked one more time on Cas before getting into the cute little Hyundai she’d stolen. She made her way through town and to the cemetery Susie mentioned, only stopping at a hardware store for salt and lighter fluid.

It took almost all night. She was surprised how difficult digging up some poor sap was and she gained new respect for the Winchesters. Though she would never tell them. She poured salt and lighter fluid over Clyde, who looked like he died yesterday, and lit a match. She watched the flames go up and slowly eat away at his decomposing flesh. It took a long time for Clyde to completely disappear; almost four hours. Then she had to put the fire out and recover him. All in all, it was a long night. By the time she got to the small, crappy apartment she was renting, she was in desperate need of a shower. But on the plus side she felt like she’d actually done some good. Now Susie could get back to her life. She tried to ignore how much she cared about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome. Happy Holidays!


	4. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this is inspired by Taylor Swift’s Safe and Sound if you want to listen to it while reading. Hope you like it.

After a nice hot shower, she was feeling much more like herself. She was just in time to get back to work. Meg stopped off at the little bakery she loved and picked up a box of cupcakes for everyone. She even snagged an extra one she was going to sneak into Susie. She couldn’t really understand what it was about the girl but it seemed to bring the human out of her. She should mind, but for now really couldn’t care.

The reaction of the staff when she brought in the cupcakes was kind of hilarious. She became their savior and everyone praised her. The only problem was that last night half the patients had freak outs. She couldn’t tell if it was because she wasn’t there or if it was just a coincidence. But, that meant that she didn’t get to Susie’s room until almost shift change. The sight that met her eyes filled her with horror.

Clyde was there again and this time he had ripped Susie’s clothes and was touching her. The girl was still freaking strapped down. Meg burst into the room and thankfully Clyde stopped immediately. He stepped away from Susie and then disappeared altogether. Meg rushed over to her and started to undo the straps on the bed.

“Susie, it’s okay.” She said and Susie burst into tears.

“I-I thought you said it would be over,” Susie sobbed. Meg felt a twang in her heart at that.

“It will be but I was wrong, he’s still here.” Meg said berating herself. She should have done more research. Susie curled in on herself and cried. Meg desperately wanted to comfort her but she knew it would be the wrong move.

“Susie, I know you don’t want to talk but I _need_ to know. Did anything else weird happen after Clyde died?” Susie looked over at her with red rimmed eyes. After a minute, she nodded, her sobs subsiding.

“Y-yeah. The boys who jumped Clyde. They all committed suicide, one week after another. It was strange because we would find them outside the church building after service.” Meg nodded, a faraway look in her eyes.

“So, that means he’s anchored to something rather than his bones.” Meg muttered. She looked at Susie again and said,

“Did Clyde give you anything of his?” Instantly Susie’s hand went to the chain around her neck.

“I-I got his dog tags after the funeral.” Susie stuttered out. Meg nodded and took a deep breath,

“I’ll be right back, just one minute, okay?” Susie looked at her fearfully before nodding. Meg got up quickly and almost raced out of the room. The main staff was leaving and she tried to make her way as casually as she could to the kitchen. She looked around and saw the salt containers they used for the meals. She grabbed a couple and stuffed them in her pockets before racing back to Susie’s room.

She took a deep breath and looked in thought the window in the door. Sure enough, Clyde was there and he was touching Susie again. Anger burned hot and bright in her and she threw the door open.

“Hey asshole!” she shouted and Clyde turned in confusing. She popped open the lid of one of the salt containers and threw it at him. Instantly the ghost disappeared. Meg smirked. She rushed over toward the shaking girl and carefully sat down beside her.

“Susie,” she said reaching a hand out. Susie looked at her with wide eyes. “Can I touch you?” Meg asked. Susie looked at her for a second before nodding. Meg smiled gently at her and touched her shoulder. The girl flinched anyway but didn’t pull away.

“I can official say; you are not crazy.” Susie looked at her with wide blue eyes.

“Really? But-but he,” she started to shake.

“Susie, honey, can I hold you?” Meg asked and quickly Susie nodded, tears slipping down her face as she almost threw herself at Meg. Meg gathered the girl into her lap and started to rock them. It was almost disturbing how right Susie felt in her arms but Meg decided it was not the time to analyze how she was feeling.

“Shhh, it’s okay sweetheart. He’s not going to hurt you again, I promise.” Susie started to cry and Meg just petted her. She continued to rock her and whisper reassurances in her ear until the girl finally calmed down.

“I-if he’s not a hallucination, then what is he?” Susie said finally pulling away and whipping away her tears. Meg sighed, she was never good at this type of thing.

“He’s a ghost.” She said bluntly. Susie sat there and stared at her. Before the girl could think she was crazy Meg continued,

“When Clyde was jumped, his death was violent. He ‘still had things he needed to do’. Those kinds of deaths, combined with who Clyde was, means that he’s still here. Still stuck. I can make him go away.” Susie looked at her in a combination of confusion and hope.

“Why should I trust you?” she asked, pulling herself away from Meg. Meg tried to ignore the way her heart clenched painfully at the thought that the girl didn’t trust her. Why should she care? She shouldn’t. So why did it hurt so bad?

“Other than I’ve been nice to you this whole time,” she snarked, not being able to help it, “I’m your only chance. If it doesn’t work you haven’t lost anything.” Susie watched her for a long time.

“Alright,” she said finally and Meg let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Good,” Meg stood up and held out her hand, “take my hand. You need to say with me.” Susie looked at it for a second before she grabbed it and let Meg pull her to her feet. Meg violently ignored how good the girl’s hand felt in hers. She pulled her through the halls and toward the basement. Weeks ago, she had memorized the guards’ schedules so she wouldn’t get caught in Clarence’s room. She was glad that skill was useful for something else.

As they flitted through the hallways she couldn’t help the slight thrill that went through her at doing something that was against the rules. It had been too long. She kept her eyes out for Clyde, but the ghost didn’t show himself, yet. Finally, they got to the door and she easily broke the lock. Meg pulled Susie after her down the stairs and made her way toward the incinerator. Suddenly in front of them Clyde flickered into existence, looking very angry.

“I didn’t like what you did, Bitch.” He said and stepped forward but Meg was ready. She slashed at him with the salt and he disappeared again.

“Come on Susie, we’ve got to hurry.” Meg said pulling the girl forward from where she was frozen. Susie stumbled forward and Meg caught her gently.

“We’re almost there. Here, take this,” she pulled a container of salt out and handed it to the shaking girl. Susie fumbled with it for a second but got the cap open and clutched it in a death grip as she looked around. Meg continued to drag her down the hallway.

They got to the door to the incinerator just as Clyde appeared right beside Meg. Before the demon could react, he shoved her hard, causing her to fly back and away from Susie. The girl screamed and stumbled back.

“The salt Susie!” Meg called pulling herself up. The blonde glanced at the bottle in her hand and back to Clyde as he slowly approached her. Desperately she threw the salt at him and he flickered out. Meg teleported to Susie’s side and kicked open the door to the incinerator. They hurried in and Meg opened the hatch. Heat flowed over them and she turned toward the terrified woman.

“I need the necklace Clyde gave you.” Susie clutched the dog tags in her fist.

“Why?” she asked in terrified confusion.

“It’s the thing that’s anchoring him here. If it’s gone, he’s gone. Please, honey.” Meg held out her hand for them. Susie took a deep breath and undid the chain, handing the tags over. As the metal hit Meg’s palm Clyde appeared behind Susie and wrapped his arms tightly around her, one arm wrapped around her torso and the other hand around her neck. Meg froze.

“Drop the tags or I break her neck,” he said, Meg watched him carefully. He wasn’t kidding, she could see that is in eyes. She looked from the incinerator to Susie. When she didn’t move Clyde’s hand tighten around Susie’s neck. Meg clenched her hand around the tags. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and realized Susie was changing her hold on the salt. She knew what do it. Meg held up her hands, making sure his attention was fully on her.

“Okay, alright. No need to get vengeful.” She couldn’t help but smirk at her own joke. She slowly knelt and began to lower the chain, pulling out the last container of salt as she did. Clyde’s hold laxed and she saw her opening. When the tags were about the touch to floor she shouted,

“NOW!” Susie threw the last of the salt behind her, disintegrating Clyde, while Meg threw the salt and tags into the fire. Both girls watched as the tags quickly melted into nothing. After a beat of silence Susie spoke again,

“Is it over?” Meg looked over at the human. She looked so small and scared and sad, the demon couldn’t help but pull her into her arms; wrapping her into a tight hug.

“Yeah, sweetie. It’s over.” Susie sagged in her arms, much like the first time they met, and started to cry. Big whopping sobs wreaking her slim frame.

“Shh, it’s okay honey. You’re okay. You’re going to be okay.” Susie’s legs gave out and Meg followed her down, never relinquishing her hold on the sobbing girl. They staying like that for at least a half an hour. Clyde didn’t show up again, as Meg knew he wouldn’t. Finally, Susie’s sobs subsided but she didn’t give up the tight grip she had on Meg’s scrubs. After a few more minutes, she pulled away, scrubbing at her tear soaked face.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered and Meg shook her head.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Susie.” The blonde looked at her with her big blue eyes and Meg felt her heart give a lurch. She wasn’t used to all these emotions, sure Clarence made her feel odd but not to this magnitude. She was silent for a minute before she finally spoke.

“Are you ready to go back to your room?” she asked gently, surprising herself at her treatment of the girl. Usually she would have made some comment about the human slobbering on her clothes. For the first time ever she could finally put a name to what she felt. Empathy. The child had just gone through an immensely traumatic event; she would be worried if she hadn’t broken down. And that was another thing. When did she worry? This girl was making her feel all sorts of things. She didn’t know if she liked it or not.

Susie nodded and Meg stood up, pulling the girl with her. She kept an arm securely around Susie’s waist as they made their way back to her room. The trip was slow as Susie was exhausted and Meg didn’t want to just transport the girl to her bed, though that would’ve been easier.

Finally, they made it back to the white room. Susie let out a sigh and sat down on her bed, pulling Meg with her. Meg followed her easily, letting herself be maneuvered until Susie was tucked under her arm, her head tucked under Meg’s chin and her arms tightly wrapped around her waist. It was slightly ridiculous became the blonde was about six inches taller than her but she didn’t move. They sat there for a long time.

“Please don’t leave me here alone,” Susie finally said. Meg froze, and then relaxed. She wrapped an arm securely around the girl and held her tightly. There was just something about this stupidly imperfect perfect girl. She couldn’t leave her after what she just experienced.

“I’ll be here until I have to leave for work. Just close your eyes. You’ll be alright. No one can hurt you now. You’re safe and sound.” Susie nodded against her chest and Meg smiled a little, petting the girl’s dirty, straggly hair.

“You’ll feel better if you lie down.” Susie nodded but didn’t make any move to lie down. Meg huffed out a laugh and pulled herself and the girl down and onto the bed. Maybe using a little of her powers to pull the covers over them but she didn’t think Susie noticed. Susie cuddled even closer to her if that was possible. Meg never thought she was a cuddler, but with Susie plastered to her side, her breath washing over her collarbone; she could say, even if it was only in the confines of her own mind, that she would be a cuddler for Susie.

Soon the human’s breath evened out and her grip relaxed slightly but Meg didn’t even think about moving. She couldn’t even if she wanted too. Meg Masters, the demon, held the human all through the night. Watching how the moonlight made her blonde hair turn sliver and made the bruises fade. Something changed that night and it wouldn’t be until much later that she would understand. But Susie Wyatt had changed a demon forever, and the girl didn’t even know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


	5. A Rejection and Feelings (ugh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, Holiday stuff and everything. This is the second to last chapter. Hope you all like it.

Susie stayed at the hospital only three more weeks. Her bruises faded and her self-esteem sky rocketed. Meg visited her as often as she could, even taking the blonde to Clarence’s room so they could talk while keeping an eye on the angel. Meg learned a lot of things about Susie; like how she always wanted to go to beauty school and become a makeup artist, and how her hometown is in Wisconsin but she hated the cold, and many other things.

The day Susie was set the be discharged Meg had finally decided to tell her about her being a demon. Susie had asked a lot of questions after she’d calmed down, mostly about the supernatural, some about how Meg knew about it. She fielded them as best as she could but she hated lying to the blonde. So, she decided to tell her.

 

The morning sun shined brightly through the windows of the hospital. Meg fiddled with the clip board in her hands, nervous for the first time in her very long life. She took a steadying breath and opened the door to Susie’s room. Susie turned around with a smile.

“Meg,” she said enthusiastically.

“Hey Susie,” Meg said. She couldn’t help the smiled that graced her face, “How are you doing today?” Susie stood up and stretched, looking back at the window.

“I’m ready to get out here.” She said. Meg felt a little jolt. She was glad that Susie was getting out of the hospital, but she hated that meant she wouldn’t see her. She forced a smile on her face.

“I can understand that.” She looked back at the charts in her hands and almost lost her nerve, but then Susie turned back toward her with a worried expression.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” she said and Meg realized her feelings must have leaked into her voice more than she wanted. She looked away. Susie walked over to her and ducked her head to try and catch Meg’s eye.

“Hey,” she said softly, “I’m going to miss you.” Meg blushed a little. She was acting like a little school girl but couldn’t find it in herself to stop.

“Shut up geek,” she said pushing against Susie’s shoulder playfully. Susie grinned and laughed at Meg’s embarrassment.

“So, was there anything you needed?” she asked after a second. Meg froze before forcing herself to take a deep breath.

“Yeah, there actually was something.” She said putting her clip board on the table. Her hands were shaking. Why was she so scared? She commanded hellhounds and faced Alistair without a flinch. Why did this little human have the power to make her shake with fear? She had an idea when she looked back at Susie and saw the blonde was smiling. That smile made her stomach fill with butterflies every time she saw it. She squashed the thought down vigorously and turned back on the topic at hand.

“Oh,” Susie was saying, “What?” Meg swallowed hard and waved to the bed.

“Why don’t we sit down?” Susie watched her for a second before nodding and sitting down on her bed. Meg sat down beside her and turned toward the blonde with a nervous expression on her face. Susie, seeing her expression, grabbed her hands and said compassionately,

“Meg, whatever it is, it’s going to be okay.” Meg stared at their joined hands and fought the heat that tried to crawl up her face. She took another deep breath and started to speak, not looking at the blonde,

“Remember when you ask how I knew all this stuff about the supernatural? And I said I met some people who informed me about it?” Susie nodded, clearly not knowing where this was going.

“Well,” Meg swallowed again. She hated feeling this nervous. “that wasn’t quiet the truth.” Susie continued to look at her in confusion but she wasn’t pulling away, yet.

“I got a lot of my information because of practical experience but I do know a couple hunters who are on the top of the food chain. But the thing is . . . I’m _part_ of the supernatural.” Meg sighed and finally looked at Susie.

“I’m a demon.” She flicked her eyes black to prove her point before letting them go back to their usual brown. Susie was frozen beside her, her expression one of shock.

“It’s still me,” Meg said quickly, praying that the human would understand, “I’m still the same person Susie.” She squeezed Susie’s hands. The blonde’s expression changed to horror and suddenly she was in motion. Susie yanked her hands from Meg’s and quickly backed away from her, her back hitting the bed. She scrambled off the bed, never taking her eyes off Meg, and backed into the corner.

It felt like Meg had been stabbed with Sam and Dean’s demon killing knife. Susie’s eyes had lost all trust and now she was looking at her like she was, well, like she was a demon. Meg should have known.

“Y-you stay away from me,” Susie stuttered out and that just dug the blade in deeper. Meg hung her head and got off the bed slowly.

“I’m sorry Susie,” she whispered and backed away toward the door. She grabbed the clipboard and opened the door. She turned around and, though she would never admit it, ran out of the room and down the hall. She locked herself in the basement and tried to hold back tears. She was surprised at how badly it hurt. It felt like she’d been punched through the chest. A deep-set ache resounded through her body. She shouldn’t be feeling like this. She shouldn’t _care._ But she was, and she did. She could no more stop her feelings than she could kill a Leviathan.

She stayed in the basement for a long time, trying to squash her emotions again, but it didn’t work this time. Finally, when she felt like she wouldn’t burst into tears if someone ask her what was wrong, she walked back out into the main hospital. She walked passed Susie’s room and saw that it was empty. She glanced at the clock and realized it was later than she thought, Susie was long gone. The ache was back and now she was berating herself. She didn’t even get to say goodbye. And what possessed her (ha! Possessed) to tell Susie what she really was?

Meg continued through the rest of the day in a trance, she made her rounds and handled the patients but her heart wasn’t in it. Her thoughts were too full of the human. She kept asking herself over and over why she told her. Why she ruined the only real friendship she had? _I wanted to tell her the truth_. She argued with herself, _I didn’t want to keep lying to her when she’s told me everything, it wasn’t fair._

 _And when have you ever been fair? You’re a demon for God’s sake! Start acting like it._ Another part of her yelled, sounded scarily similar to Crowley. She shuttered and tried to ignore it. It didn’t work. She didn’t know what was happening to her but she couldn’t think of a way to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for the fic. It's been an interesting ride and I hope you've all enjoyed it. If you would like to see what happen next in the lives of Susie and Meg they join up with out main cast in Making it Right.

It was about three days later that things changed. When she snuck out of Clarence’s room that day and started her next shift she found a bouquet of dark purple roses, dark purple calla lilies, and lavender sitting on the counter of the nurses station. They were wrapped in a silky looking black ribbon.

“What are these?” Meg asked Margret. The old woman looked up with a smirk.

“They’re for you dearie.” Meg looked back at the flowers in shock.

“What?” she said stupidly.

“They were just delivered, there was even a card.” Margret passed Meg a small, white card. The demon took it and stared at it for a second.

“Ooo, looks like _someone_ has an admirer,” Angela teased coming up behind the shorter woman. Meg flipped open the card.

_Meg,_

_I’m really sorry for how I acted. It was stupid. I don’t hate you. I know you’re still the same person. You’re still the same woman who rescued me from a ghost. You’re still the same woman who talked to me every day and made sure I didn’t go crazy. You’re still the same woman who’s nose crinkles when I annoy you and who eats chocolate pudding with a little plastic spoon. You’re still my best friend. If you still want to be friends my address and number are on the back of the card._

_Susie W._

Meg stared at the note for a long time, hope warming her. Susie didn’t hate her. She seemed to not even think anything different about her. She smiled down at the card before putting in her pocket. She turned to the flowers and could now fully appreciate their beauty. She picked them up gently and buried her nose in them. She grinned to herself as put them out of the way so the patients couldn’t get to them. She had a ridiculous grin on her face for the rest of the day.

That night she finally bucked up the courage to text Susie. She’d decided that, since tomorrow was a Saturday, she could have Susie come by the hospital during her break.

_MM: Hey, this is Meg. If you would like to see me, I have a free break tomorrow around noon. Want to get some lunch?_

Meg waited anxiously for a response. It came barely a minute later.

_SW: Lunch sounds amazing, pick you up around 11:30?_

_MM: 11:30 sounds awesome. I’ll see you then._

_SW: Can’t wait! :p_

Meg grinned stupidly down at her phone before shaking herself. It was just a stupid date. She plugged her headphone into her phone and started to play music loudly, trying to stop herself from thinking. She buried herself in her magazines and steadily ignored any thoughts of Susie.

 

The next day she could barely focus. She kept berating herself for being so nervous but it didn’t really help. Finally, 11:30 rolled around and she rushed off toward the locker rooms. That morning another bouquet had been delivered. This one had different shades of purple roses and hydrangeas. It had another note.

_Meg,_

_Can’t wait for our date._

_Love,_

_Susie_

Meg blushed thinking about the note. So it really was a date. She shook herself mentally. The demon grabbed her jacket and her purse before heading toward the doors. She nodded to Margret who smiled at her.

“Have a good lunch Meg,” she called and Meg gave her a wave and pushed out. She looked around the parking lot, hoping to see a head of curly hair. Instead, a little teal colored old fiat pulled up. The window rolled down and Susie looked up at her over her sunglasses.

“Fancy a ride miss?” she said with a smirk. Meg instantly relaxed and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the passenger seat and got into the little car.

“Nice car,” she said looked around the clean vehicle.

“Thanks, it’s my grandmas. She gave it to me once she couldn’t drive.”

“Your grandma has good taste.” Meg said and looked over the blonde beside her. Susie looked much better out of the horrible white clothes the hospital made their patients wear. She was in boots, jeans, and a long black coat. She was smiling, a blush dusted her cheeks.

“Buckle up,” she said after a second. Meg raised an eyebrow.

“You know if we’re in a car crash, it won’t hurt me.”

“Yes, but if we get pulled over I’ll be ticketed for you not having a seatbelt on, so buckle up Masters.” Meg smirked and put on the seatbelt. Susie started to drive. They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence and Meg watched the scenery go by. They were heading farther and farther away from the city.

“Where are we going?” she asked after about 20 minutes. Susie suddenly seemed nervous.

“Well I don’t have a lot of money and since our conversation is a little . . . private. I thought I would make you some lunch. You don’t mind, do you?” And suddenly the shy girl was back. Meg smiled, her heart warmed at the thought that Susie wanted to cook for her.

“No, not at all.” Susie grinned in relief.

“So, I hope you don’t mind sandwiches?”

“Sandwiches are fine.” Meg said with a reassuring smile. The rest of the ride was filled with idle chatter. Soon they pulled up to a little wooden cabin. They pulled into a two-car garage and Susie turned off the car. She glanced nervously at Meg before getting out and making her way down the hill and toward the house. Meg followed, looking around at the beautiful woods that surrounded the cabin.

Susie opened the wooden front door and walked inside the house. Meg looked around and saw that it was a very warm feeling home. After taking her coat off and handing it on a hook Susie led her around the corner and into an open plan kitchen-dining room-living room.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Susie said and walked into the kitchen. She started to pull makings for sandwiches out of the fridge. Meg continued to look around as she sat down at the wood table, shucking off her jacket and putting it across the back of the chair. There was a very comfortable looked living room with a large fireplace and sofa, a TV hanging on the wall. There were book shelves lining most of the walls and there was even a sunroom. She could see blankets and pillows strewn all over it with even more bookshelves.

“Here you go,” Susie said place a plate with a sandwich, carrots, and some cheese on it. She sat at the head of the table next the Meg. Meg smiled at her and picked up a piece of cheese. Susie lifted her own sandwich and then looked over at Meg, a blush crossing her face.

“Shit, I didn’t even ask if you eat,” she muttered mostly to herself. Meg chuckled and picked up the sandwich.

“I don’t have to, but I like to.” She said taking a bit. It was a delicious sandwich.

“This is really good,” she said and Susie ducked her head and started to eat. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Susie finally spoke. Meg smirked, she felt the girl almost vibrating from trying not to speak.

“Okay,” Susie said putting her sandwich down and fixing Meg with a piercing look, “I, I don’t even know where to start. You said you were a demon, what exactly does that mean? Is there a Hell? Are you, are you even human? Do you have like, powers? Why are you being nice to me? Why are you even here?”

“Susie, Susie,” Meg said, “take a breath.” Susie stopped speaking and sucked in a deep breath, calmed down a little. Meg swallowed and mentally went over Susie’s questions.

“The way that I figured it out is, well,” Meg tried to find a good way to describe it but there wasn’t really one, “fuck it.” She muttered.

“I don’t know what exactly gets you sent to Hell, unless you make a deal and then it’s a given, but once you’re down there you get tortured until you break and start torturing. After a long time of doing that your soul is nothing but black smoke and you’ve basically lost all your humanity. That’s a demon. So yes, I’m technically a human. A twisted and blacken human but yeah. I do have powers,” Meg flicked her wrist and the faucet started to run. Susie jumped and spun around to look at the sink. She stared at it for a second before her head tilted in confusion. It was such a Castiel thing to do that Meg felt a pang in her chest.

“Not to sound rude,” Susie said turning back around and watching Meg, “but if that’s all you can do it seems pretty sucky.” Meg smirked coldly.

“Mostly we use it to throw people against the wall,” Meg stood up and threw her hand up. Susie was ripped from her chair and pinned again the wall beside the TV. Meg walked slowly toward her, her eyes her black. She came to stand right in front of the blonde until they were almost touching. She leaned into her, their bodies pressing together, until their lips were a breath’s width apart.

“Are you scared,” she asked softly, her breath washing over Susie’s lips. Susie strained forward, her pupils blown wide, just a small ring of blue around the edge.

“No,” she whispered and Meg leaned back, searching her face. There was no fear written on it, just desire and maybe a little confusion.

“You should be,” Meg said and released her hold on Susie. The blonde dropped to her feet and stumbled but was able to stay standing.

“But I know you won’t hurt me,” Susie said following Meg back to the table. Meg looked over her, suddenly tired.

“Because if you were, you never would have saved me or you would have done it already. There’s no sense in being my friend unless there’s more humanity in you than you think.” Now it was Susie’s turn to smirk. She sat back down and continued to eat. Meg stared at her. She was acting like nothing had happened. Like Meg hadn’t just pinned her to the wall, hadn’t just almost kiss her.

“So, Meg the nice demon, why are you here?” Susie asked around a carrot. Meg raised an eyebrow and grabbed a carrot for herself.

“I mean, why are you working at a mental hospital? Unless you really do like taking care of us crazy humans.” Susie smiled teasingly and Meg rolled her eyes.

“Well, that’s not the only reason,” Meg said truthfully. She wondered if she should tell Susie about Castiel. She decided to tell her part of the truth.

“You know the guy I’m always watching over, Clarence?” Susie nodded looking interested.

“Well, I need to protect him. He’s important.”

“What? Is he like your boyfriend?” Meg couldn’t help but notice the hint of jealousy in Susie’s voice. She smirked.

“No, just a good friend who needs to be watched after. Speaking of,” Meg looked at her watch and realized her lunch was almost over, “I should probably be getting back.” Susie nodded and stood up, grabbed the plates.

“Of course,” she said and put them on the counter. She grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door, Meg followed her. The human locked up and they made their way back to the garage. She kept glancing over at Meg and then looking away, giggling.

“What?” Meg finally snapped as they neared the car. Susie looked over at her again with a grin.

“I have a demon as a best friend.” She said with glee. Meg rolled her eyes and rounded the car.

“Get in the car nerd.” She said but could keep the small smile off her face.

 

And so it went. Meg and Susie hung out almost every day. Usual Susie would come pick the demon up for lunch and they would head over to the blonde’s house. They would eat and talk about everything under the sun; from movies to books, TV shows to YouTubers, painters, art, places they’d been, places they wanted to go. They talked and got to know each other, slowly sharing things of their past. Susie was endlessly curious about Meg’s life as a demon and anything she remembered about being human. Meg was just as fascinated about Susie’s life. And every morning Meg would find a single purple rose sitting in her locker. And during this entire time Meg was falling deeper and deeper.

Finally, after almost a month and half of knowing each other; things changed. It was a normal day. Susie was just dropping Meg off back at the hospital after their Friday night movie night. But this time the demon didn’t get out of the car immediately. This time she just sat there and looked at her hands.

“Meg?” Susie asked, “You okay?” Meg didn’t move. Susie reached over and put a hand over the demon’s.

“Rose, you okay in there?” Susie had gotten into the habit of calling Meg, Rose. She told the brunette that it was become Meg reminded her of the flower, ‘All thorny and dangerous, but still beautiful’. Susie had said. Meg looked up at the blonde, her eyes darting around nervously. She cupped Susie’s hand in between her own and squeezed.

“Susie I-,” she started before looking away again.

“Rose, you’re scaring me a little.” Susie said.

“I know you just got out of a bad thing,” Meg said, not looking at the blonde, “and I would totally understand if you didn’t want this but,” Meg looked back at Susie with shining eyes.

“I really like you Susie. I’m mean _really_ like you. And I usually don’t like anybody.” Susie snorted a little, “Demons usually just take what they want and do what they want. But I’m asking you, can I kiss you?” Susie’s breath caught and she stared at Meg with wide eyes. Her face flushed and she glanced down at the woman’s lips then back to her eyes.

“Yes,” she breathed. Meg smiled nervously before reaching forward and cupping her face in both hands. They hadn’t even kissed yet and Susie already felt so cared for. Meg was being gentle in the way that she held her, like she was something precious, something valuable. Then they slowly leaned forward, their eyes falling shut as their lips met. It wasn’t anything like in the movies or books. There were no fireworks, no explosions. It was better than all that. When Meg kissed her, it felt like she was finally home. Like all the tension and worry and everything she’d been feeling up to that point had just melted away. It all clicked into place.

She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. Please leave a review. I would love to hear what you all thought about it. And Kudos are always appreciated. See you on the flip side.


End file.
